Raijin Shenron
Raijin Shenron Also known as the Plasma Dragon. Raijin Shenron is the second enemy to oppose Geti Goku, before entering this dimension, he specifically goes to the realms which his brother, Sekai Shenron visited, finishing the jobs which were not done, and having a lot of fun in the process. He is lightning Incarnate, has joined his brother before in their casual destruction of Universes. He is also known as the God of Lightning Background After freeing himself from the accursed dimension, soon after Sekai Shenron’s release, he had enjoyed himself, wrecking the worlds where evil had won through sending plasma coursing throughout the entire universe. Electrocuting and destroying them. Until he went to Geti Goku’s world, where, after a huge battle, he was stopped, due to the Geti Goku using the Annihilation Blade, as well as having a far greater diversity in power. Since then, he has aligned himself with Geti Goku, as in the Universal Sandbox, he can destroy as much things as he wants without interruptions, relax on Earth, have fun in general, and actually have proper fights which he enjoys. Appearance He looks like a Giant Dragon, covered in an Unknown Material, which is nigh-unbreakable. He can either emit Purple Plasma or Electric Plasma depending on the two forms he can assume. Personality Unlike Sekai Shenron, he is not fierce, dictatorial and demanding. Instead he is very playful and desires to have fun. Also, he loves to be awesome, and is intrigued by the powers of technology fueled by his Energy. This is the main reason why he joined the Geti Star, as it can grant him this and more. Of course, he is also brash and doesn’t listen to reason, requiring Geti Goku to trap him before he starts listening. Powers and Abilities Similar to Sekai Shenron, he has nigh-infinite Ki, and can access it however he wants, not limited by the weakness of regaining power. Despite this, he doesn’t use Ki a lot, and is unable to access Anti-Ki, instead opting to use Electricity and Plasma far more often, as they intrigue him. His presence often causes major distortions due to the immense energy output of his own Electromagnetic field, and often causes electrically powered items to go into overdrive. The reason why he lost to Geti Goku was because of the Annihilation Blade, fear of the Lord of Dragons form, as well as the gravity of the Supreme Ball of Untold Power (he is not bothered by the power drain at all, for he has full access to his own nigh-infinite Ki), also, the proposal of joining him was far more enticing than that of being trapped in the Annihilation Blade, as he values freedom above all. His presence alone creates immense thunderstorms, with lightning spewing everywhere. He is awe-inspiring to anyone who sees him, and doesn’t mind lending his power of electricity Abject Electric and Plasma Manipulation: He is capable of manipulating any and all forms of Electricity and Plasma, taking control of any attack utilizing it. He can also deny physics and logic itself using this ability, being capable of molding and maintaining electricity in any shape. Abject Ki Manipulation: Despite not using it often, he has full control over Ki itself, often using this ability to send attacks away from him. Raijin Hax Immunity: Being an original Dragon, he is immune to most, if not all forms of hax which are magical in nature. Examples include Time Stop, Absorption, Dabura’s Spit, and Ginyu’s Body Change. Ethereal Soul Regeneration: Like Sekai Shenron, he can never be completely destroyed, for he exists on multiple planes of existence, and can reconstitute himself with ease, at any time God of Light Shows: Having Abject Electric and Plasma Manipulation, he is capable of creating light shows the like of which nobody has ever seen. Legendary Dragon: Being a Legendary Dragon, he is automatically awesome. Forms Plasma Form: This is the form he enters to maximize the formation of Plasma with Ki. In this state, he is purple in color. This is also the form he naturally assumes, as Plasma is less environmentally damaging than Electricity. In this state, he is completely immune to heat and electricity related attacks, and can only be destroyed by Energy Drainage and Anti-Ki. Electrical Form: This is the form he enters if he wants to maximize the formation of Electricity. Even though the level of generation of Plasma and Electricity is still the same, the forms are differentiated via their natural aura. In this state, his energy is yellow, and generates extremely powerful electromagnetic fields, which causes extreme amounts of environmental damage. Techniques Electro-Plasma Cannon: This technique forms a supercharged ray of Plasma, condensing it into an extremely powerful laser which is able to vaporize most, if not all forms of matter. Ionization Beam: With this technique, Raijin Shenron is capable of mutating biological characters through immense amounts of concentrated radiation, often killing them, disabling cognitive thought, or preventing transformation due to impure DNA. If enough power is put into this attack, it can completely and utterly disintegrate the opponent through a giant laser, destroying the enemy on a subatomic level. Ambient Electromagnetic Field: He is able to generate an extremely powerful, ambient Electromagnetic field made out of condensed Plasma, disrupting most electrical connections, disabling electrical devices, and causing Electrical Sparks to be perpetually present throughout the field. The power of this electromagnetic field is immense, and it is capable of frying most biological entities with ease. It also raises the ambient temperature to extreme levels, disintegrating most beings with plasma. Omega Attraction/Repulsion: Utilizing the power of magnetic fields, Raijin Shenron is capable of attracting any being and causing them to irreversibly fly to him at immense speeds. He is also capable of using this for pushing. Plasma Force Field: Raijin Shenron is capable of forming a tiny Plasma Force Field around himself supercharged to Arc mode, thereby allowing him to activate Omega Attraction/Repulsion at will. This technique is extremely useful in boosting his physical capability, as well as making him much harder to beat, as the enemy has to multitask a lot against him, avoiding significantly stronger lightning, resisting attacks, whilst preventing the electromagnetic attraction/repulsion from affecting him. He is capable of creating multiple force fields of these, and forming it anywhere he wants. Using it, he can either omnidirectionally rip apart opponents, or crush him to unrecognizable bits. Condensed Plasma: Normally Plasma is known to be extremely far apart. However, Raijin Shenron is capable of concentrating an EXTREME amount of plasma into a single point, followed by channeling an unfathomable amount of electrical energy within it. This form of plasma is used in all his abilities, and greatly augments his skills. It is blue in color, unlike the usual tinge of purple. Condensed Plasma Armour: Using Condensed Plasma, Raijin Shenron is capable of forming a thin layer around his entire body. This condensed plasma allows prevents most physical attacks from landing, primarily because of the absurd repulsion force this technique provides to the user. Robotic Expulsion: Using his power over electricity, he is capable of destroying all forms of Androids, regardless of their power. Negative Plasma Sphere: He draws in ALL the plasma in the Universe, and ends life on an Apocalyptic scale, bending all of the Plasma into the form of a highly condensed purple sphere, with a tiny electromagnetic field generated over it. Because of this, this technique bends space and time itself, and creates a nearly inescapable pulling force and gravitational field, with lightning arcs flying everywhere to boot. This sphere is then fired at the opponent, Completely and Utterly annihilating him through impossible heat, splitting his body apart omni-directionally through the force field, mutating and destroying it. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Shenron Category:Original Dragon Category:Dragon Category:Godlike Category:Adapted Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Characters with Tails Category:Species Category:New Characters